


Journey

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: The boys reunite for a table read of Trek 4, but the past is hard to put behind them.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Extra-special thanks to my 11th hour beta, 1lostone. Didn't think I'd have this done in time for Pinto de Mayo.
> 
> I'm really proud of this fic because it's one of those rarities that comes out just the way it's supposed to.
> 
> Happy Pinto de Mayo, beans!

_“I have a different journey.” –Zachary Quinto_

  
Zach’s eyes flicked briefly around the table then back to his script. He’d gotten it a few months ago, but this was the first time they were all sitting down to read it with Justin. The gang was back together without actually being back together, but it felt good enough. Anton’s absence was keenly felt, and Zach appreciated that his loss was acknowledged both in the letter he received with the script and in the script itself. 

Amidst contract negotiations, none of the original—imperative—cast would have agreed to come back had they simply written Chekov out of the story. He deserved, and was given, an appropriate end to his arc, as short and bright as it had been. 

The read-through took the better part of the afternoon. There were still changes to make—so many changes between now and post-production. God, it was going to take forever.

“That’s it for today, guys. Thanks for coming.” 

Zoe laid a hand on Zach’s arm. “I’m so glad to have you back in town. I feel like I never got to see you in New York.” 

“I know. Life is just … “ Zach lifted his hands in wordless expression. “Anyway, you’ll have to come over and see my new condo.” 

“You’re living downtown, right? Just can’t give up that East coast lifestyle?” 

“Can you blame me?” 

“Hey Zach,” said a voice behind him. 

Zach stiffened. They hadn’t seen one another since Chris got shitfaced the night he presented Zach with his Oscar Wilde Award. Pasting a smile on his face, Zach turned around. 

Sofia was attached to Chris’s side. His arm rested across her shoulders and they were holding hands. Zach’s eyes flicked to their entwined fingers. Chris flushed pink across the bridge of his nose. He shook his hand free and side-stepped to leave enough room for the Holy Spirit between he and Sofia.

“What’s up? I need to get going or I’ll be late for my next appointment.” Zach made a show of looking at his watch. Chris didn’t need to know that his ‘appointment’ was going home to take Skunk out. He hadn’t had time to hire a dog walker, yet. 

Poor Chris looked lost for words, and for a moment, Zach wanted to soothe his hurt. Then Sofia shifted beside him, and Zach’s resolve strengthened. “I just wanted to know if you wanna go get tacos or something.” 

Zach’s heart leapt at the invitation, but he deliberately picked a later day to keep himself from sounding too eager. “How’s Tuesday? I should be free then.” 

“I’ll text you. Your number’s still the same, right?” 

Zach leveled a look at him. “I haven’t changed it in 12 years.” With a tight smile and a curt nod, he turned and left. 

*

Chris texted on Monday. Zach hadn’t intended to sound like such an asshole at the table-read, but the last thing he needed was Chris’s pity on top of everything else. They weren’t nearly as close as the used to be, and Zach wasn’t interested in hearing about the way Sofia could move her hips.

_Tacos tomorrow night?_

Just to be spiteful, Zach texted back, _who is this?_

_Chris. I guess you deleted my number._

_sorry. got a new phone. what time?_

_6? 7? What’s good for you?_

_6 is fine. can i bring skunk?_

_Of course! I’d love to see him!_

“I bet you would.” Zach tossed his phone onto the coffee table. 

Skunk was more excited than Zach to see Chris, and it made Zach’s heart ache. Miles had taken Rocco when when he left. It was only because Skunk was unequivocally Zach’s dog, and with Noah gone … He blinked away the tears in his eyes. He’d just have to get another dog. Skunk had always had other dogs around—it wasn’t fair to leave him all alone.

Chris belt down to give him each scritches and let Skunk lick his face. “Decided to leave the big guys at home tonight, huh?” His smile was wide, and Zach wanted to smack it off his face. 

“We had to put Noah down a few months ago.” 

“Oh, Zach. I’m so sorry.” He looked like he was going to cry. 

No words were going to bring him back, but Zach nodded and accepted the sympathy. They ordered their tacos and took a seat at one of the little card tables set up next to the truck. Skunk curled up at Zach’s feet. 

“So are you guys back for good or just for filming?” 

“That remains to be seen. I guess it depends how things go after this. I don’t really know.” 

“I doubt I’ll ever leave. I hate cold weather.” 

“It’s not so bad. You get used to it.” 

Their number was called, and Chris jumped up to retrieve their food. 

They skirted sensitive topics like Sofia and Miles and Noah, but Zach couldn’t help but ask, “What was your deal at the Oscar Wilde event? You were so drunk you could hardly stand up straight.”

“I knew you were going to ask me about that.” Chris shook his head. “It was just so hard seeing you with Miles. I know we agreed to this years ago, but it’s hard sometimes.” 

Zach thought back to Sofia’s fingers entwined with Chris’s. “Believe me, I know the feeling.” 

“In any event, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you that night. That’s part of the reason why I didn’t text you or anything. I figured you were mad at me.” 

“I thought you were mad at _me_ for bringing Miles. I know you and he never really got along, but I really wasn’t trying to rub it in your face. He wanted to be there to support me, and I wanted him there.” 

“So we’re both idiots.” 

“Guess so.” 

Reaching out, Chris covered Zach’s hand that rested on the table. “Well, since that’s cleared up, do you wanna come back to my place?” 

“I would, but I’ve got Skunk.” He shifted his foot, and the dog’s collar jingled. 

“He’s fine. He’s been over plenty of times. Bring him. He and Wednesday can play while we … catch up.” 

*

As soon as Chris let them into the house, Wednesday was barking and wending circles around their legs. Skunk would hardly stand still long enough to let Zach unclip his leash. Once he was free, the dogs went tearing through the house like their asses were on fire. 

“Come on!” Chris shouted. “Come on! Come on! Outside! Outside!” Waving his hands like he was herding an entire orchestra, Chris headed for the back door. 

Back in the entryway, Zach glanced around the house. It was the same place Chris bought years ago. Despite his purported fame and fortune, Chris was a simple man. Zach hadn’t been here in over a year. Not since Anton’s funeral. It hadn’t changed much. Chris got a new table by the door, and now there was a runner through the hall that the dogs had bunched askew. But the same pictures of Chris and his family were on the wall, the same pile of flip flops next to the door. 

“Sorry about that,” Chris said as he came back into the room. Zach couldn’t help but notice his goatee was completely grey now, even more than his own. “I put them outside. It’s all fenced in, so they won’t go anywhere.” 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Chris’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. “Like you ‘loved’ me in Berlin? Yeah.” He carded a hand through his hair. “Like you’ve loved me the last five years.” He covered the distance between them in two quick strides. He cupped Zach’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes. Zach’s hands wrapped around Chris’s wrists. He didn’t know what his friend was thinking, but he was all out of words.

“How are you even real?” Chris asked.

Zach’s reply was swallowed into Chris’s mouth. 

They made it as far as the couch. 

Chris straddled Zach’s hips, pressing him into the cushions as he tongue-fucked Zach’s mouth. One of Chris’s hands wedged its way down the front of Zach’s jeans. “I’m so glad you stopped wearing these damn things so tight,” Chris panted into his ear. 

“Different style.” Zach lifted one foot and wound it around Chris’s leg to give himself some leverage to thrust into the body above him. 

“God, Zach. I missed this so much. Missed you.” 

Zach lifted his chin to allow Chris’s kisses to follow the line of his neck. After having sex on a semi-regular basis (read: almost daily) for five years, going without for a month had Zach’s balls aching. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Abandoning Zach’s throat, Chris returned his kisses to Zach’s mouth. He kissed like he was hungry, matching the strokes of his tongue with his hand. 

Zach scrambled for the hem of Chris’s shirt and dragged it up the muscular back. “Need this off.” 

Chris sat up on Zach’s thighs to peel his shirt off. He shoved Zach’s own up his chest. Zach pushed himself up onto his elbows so Chris could pull the fabric over his head. Their jeans went next, hard-ons springing free from their confines. 

“I’ve gotta—my condoms are in the bathroom.” 

“No,” Zach said between kisses. “I’m clean, and I trust you.” Usually, they used rubbers since they weren’t monogamous. Miles had always insisted on it when Zach was with other people, but they always made love raw. Tonight, Zach wanted to feel connected to Chris. He missed the intimacy that came with barebacking. Besides, he trusted Chris. At least he used to.

“Yeah, but my lube is in there, too.” 

Reluctantly, Zach let him go. 

He felt awkward just lying on the couch with a boner à la Kate Winslet in Titanic, so he sat up. Through the bank of windows that made up one wall of Chris’s living room, Zach could see their dogs sitting on the patio waiting to be let back inside. 

“Are you cold? I can turn the air off.” 

Zach hadn’t heard Chris return. 

“Or we can go do this in my bed? The couch is really comfortable, but the bed is even better.”  
  
“Bed sounds good. We’re too old to be fucking on the couch.” Standing up, Zach bent backwards until he felt the satisfying _pop_ in his back. He took the proffered hand and followed Chris to the bedroom. 

Like the rest of the house, Chris’s bedroom was bohemian Californian. Where Zach preferred clean, modern lines and simplicity, Chris favored warm colors and layers of fabric. His bed looked like it belonged in a celebrity tent at Coachella. 

In one smooth motion, Chris pushed Zach onto the bed and crawled over top of him. He framed Zach’s had with his forearms. Their hips met, forcing a gasp out of Zach’s mouth. Chris licked up his noises and stoked a fire between them. One handed, he slicked several of his fingers and coaxed Zach’s ankle up over his shoulder. He stabbed forward with two fingers, and Zach hissed in pain. 

“Easy. It’s been a while.” Warm, Zach’s hand stroked up and down Chris’s bare arm. 

Chris’s eyebrows drew close over his eyes in confusion, but he pulled back the advance to just one fingertip. Slowly, like he was handling a virgin, Chris pressed inside. Zach was far from virginal, though—he gave up his v-card more than two decades ago—and soon he was writhing and moaning on just Chris’s fingers. 

“You gonna fuck me or what? This is your hint.” 

With his fingers still thrusting shallowly, Chris said, “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ready.” 

“I’ve been with more guys than you. Trust me, I’m ready.” It was probably the wrong thing to say because Chris got that odd look on his face again as he pulled his fingers out. “Just let me switch legs first.” He dropped his left foot to the bed and hooked his right ankle over Chris’s shoulder. He gave his own dick a few strokes. 

Looking up at Chris through hooded eyes, he nodded once. 

Chris braced one hand next to Zach’s head. His lips pressed into a firm line as he sheathed himself in Zach’s body. Zach was more interested in watching Chris’s face than the feelings evoked by their joining. Always so expressive, Chris’s features changed like a time-lapse video of the sky. His jaw dropped open unabashedly every time he thrust inward, and his nostrils flared like a stallion scenting a mare. He was devastatingly gorgeous. 

Zach curled the tips of his fingers around Chris’s damp neck and pulled him down to his mouth. They kissed languidly, leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Gradually, Zach untwisted himself, and nudged at Chris until he could roll over onto his belly. Zach pushed his ass up and drew his knees under his body. His erection had begun to flag. Chris’s body notched into his like custom-tailored suit. A hand closed around Zach’s cock, but he batted it away. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I want to.” Chris nuzzled the side of his face, kissed his neck. He clutched at Zach’s hip while his other hand sought out Zach’s dick again. 

“I’m just … let it go,” Zach snapped more harshly than he meant. He was too stressed out, too wound up to get off tonight. In consolation, Chris tightened his arms around Zach’s waist as he fucked him long and steady. More than the sex, that was what Zach wanted. Just to be held. 

Chris dropped his hands back to the bed. Zach caught one of them, tangled their fingers together, and drew their joined hands to his mouth. As Chris’s climax crested, Zach kissed his knuckles, rubbed the back of Chris’s hand against the stubble on his cheek. 

When Chris was spent, they collapsed to the bed in a sweaty, tangled heap. Chris rolled over, putting distance between them, but Zach followed. He wrapped both arms around Chris’s chest, pulled him close, and buried his face between Chris’s shoulder blades. 

“I’m sure you have to go soon,” Chris whispered into the quiet space of the room. 

“Not unless you want me to. Should probably let the dogs in, though.” 

“I just don’t want to keep you from anything.” 

“You’re not. I’m good right here.” 

They were quiet for a minute. Outside, Zach could hear Skunk’s high-pitched _yip!_ One of them needed to get up soon. Wednesday’s deeper _woof_ joined to break the silence. 

“Miles is okay with you staying?”

Drawing back, Zach pulled at Chris’s shoulder until they could see one another. “You didn’t know we broke up?” 

“Yeah, until you go crawling back and he takes you in again.” 

“It’s for real this time, Chris. I moved back out here alone. Bought my condo and sold Miles my half of the apartment back in New York. He got to keep Rocco, and I took Skunk. It’s done. Last I heard he was seeing some musician. I really thought you knew. Zoe and I were talking about it at the table read.” 

“I had no idea. I’m sorry. I guess. I mean, you seem like you’re okay. _Are_ you okay?” 

“I’m more upset that I lost Noah, if I’m honest.” 

Chris reached out to cup Zach’s cheek. “I really am sorry for your loss. He was a great dog.” 

“And speaking of!” As he rolled away, Zach blinked back the tears that stung his eyes. Without comment, he went to let the dogs back in. He used the bathroom and cleaned up the best he could without a shower. 

When he returned to the bedroom, he found both dogs curled up around Chris. With an exaggerated sigh, Zach said, “Guess there’s no room for me.” 

Chris picked up Skunk (in spite of the little dog’s growl), set him on his lap, and patted the empty space. “Plenty of room.” 

Grinning, Zach climbed back into the bed. He cuddled close and scratched Skunk under the chin the way he liked. “So, what about Sofia? You guys aren’t living together?” Curiously, he hadn’t seen any evidence of her presence, not even a toothbrush in the bathroom. 

“We’re not dating,” Chris said, like he question alone was absurd. 

“Then why—“ Zach faltered, stopped himself. Sure, Chris and Sofia had been tactile, but then again, so had Chris and Zach; and Zach and Zoe; and … Hell, they all touched each other more than ‘just friends’ would or should. “I’m sure I have no right to ask, but are you fucking her?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” 

“I feel like we’re working towards this ‘what are we?’ conversation.” 

“I’m not ready for a relationship. But what we have is good, right?” 

“I’ll be honest,” said Chris. “I turned Sofia down because I’ve sort of been holding out for someone else.” 

“Who?”

“You.” 

Oh. 

Suddenly, Zach no longer wanted to be having this conversation naked in Chris’s bed. 

“That’s not—I’m good with how things are. Really. I just thought you should know. Before, when you were with Miles, it didn’t really matter. You guys were open, we did what we did. Now, though, it just seems fair that you know. I don’t expect anything from you, Zach. And if you don’t want to hook up anymore, I get that, too.”

“This is … a lot to process.” 

“I know.” 

“Like, a lot a lot.” 

“Zach, I know. That’s why I never told you before. It just seemed fair that you know now.” 

Turning his attention back to Skunk, Zach considered Chris’s words. The last thing he wanted to do was start a new relationship so soon on the heels of his last one and destroy a friendship in the process. Skunk, sensing his dad’s distress, stood up and plunked himself down in Zach’s lap. It was just the two of them now.

“Don’t,” Chris said softly. “Don’t shut me out now. Please.”

Zach’s fingertips crept across the sheets and curled around Chris’s thigh. He listened to the sounds of the house around them: the click of the air conditioner kicking on, the chirp of the crickets outside. They could make this work. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
